Alucard (Castlevania)
|-|Symphony of the Night= |-|Harmony of Despair= |-|Judgement= |-|As Genya Arikado= Summary Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepes (also spelled as Adrian Farenheights Tepes), better known as Alucard, is the dhampir son of Dracula. As the offspring of an unnatural bond between Dracula and a human woman named Lisa, Adrian had special powers, preordained to be stronger than any human but not potentially as strong as his father, especially in the dark arts. After Lisa was killed, mistaken for a witch, Adrian grew up under the influence of his father, whence he was taught in the dark arts and molded into a warrior who would one day fight for the side of evil. Adrian's existence did not come without quirks, as the gentle, human side of his mother always seemed to cloud his "better judgment", as Dracula would have put it. At her death, Adrian was by his mother's side. She insisted that he not take his anger at her death out on the humans, as their lives are already full of hardship. With those words, she had a profound influence on Adrian's thinking. His mind wandered as he questioned his father's will. After standing by for as long as he could, he broke away from his father's army and disappeared. Understanding that Dracula was going to impose his wrath on the people, Adrian would turn his efforts toward destroying his father's army, hopefully encouraging him to reconsider. Furthermore, he chose to go under the name "Alucard" — Dracula's name in reverse — to represent that he stood for beliefs opposite those of his father. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Alucard, Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepes, Genya Arikado, The Vampire Prince Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: Over 600 Years Old by Dawn of Sorrow; Physically 18 Classification: Dhampyr (Human/Vampire hybrid), Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability (Cannot be harmed by regular attacks or weaponry, requiring the vampire killer or other specific weaponry to harm him), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Regeneration (Likely Mid, possibly High-Mid, Scaling from Dracula who survived being decapitated casually), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can survive without oxygen), Soul Manipulation (Can tear out and absorb the souls of others as well as kill astral beings and mere souls, should be comparable in potency to Olrox or his father), Supernatural Luck (Through luck boosting items and equipment), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Souls and Ghosts), passive Fear Manipulation through the Dragonhelm, Radiation Manipulation and resistance to it (Can throw out Neutron Bombs without much trouble), Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Damage Boost, Power Nullification (Can nullify certain magic or projectiles with his powers) and Attack Reflection (Can reflect attacks back at their user with his strikes), Resurrection (Through Life apples), Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Absorption, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting (Can transform into a Bat / Swarm of Bats, a Wolf, and Mist as well as manipulate his appearance at will), Summoning, Sealing, Beast and Familiar Mastery, Healing, Poison Manipulation, Magical Barriers, Transmutation (With certain weapons), Petrification (With certain weapons), Statistics Amplification (With various items), Resistance to the following: Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing and Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Time Stop (Exists outside Dracula's Power of Dominance, and has repeatedly fought and defeated his father, and resisted his control, Defeated the Succubus), Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Power Nullification and Attack Reflection (Fought against Richter Belmont who can nullify magic, powers and abillities with the Vampire Killer) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (As a youth, defeated Dracula alongside Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades and Grant Danasty. Centuries later, defeated Maria Renard, defeated Galamoth, fought against a Mind-controlled Richter Belmont and defeated Dracula by himself. Even centuries later, aided a young Julius Belmont in defeating Dracula once and for all) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Dracula and managed to defeat him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Capable of enduring attacks from Dracula and Richter's Vampire Killer) Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Extended melee range normally, likely Kilometers with Magical Attacks, Universal Time Stop, At least Planetary, likely Low Multiversal Soul Manipulation & Sealing Standard Equipment: Alucard can technically wield any equipment in Symphony of the Night, but he is typically equipped with the following items: *'Alucard Sword:' The Alucard Sword is his Family's Heirloom Blade, a Holy blade which he inherited from his mother, and one of the few weapons which can kill the Dark Lord Dracula. The blade is agile and incredibly destructive, and while wielding it Alucard is capable of performing a teleportation dash-attack, disappearing and slicing his opponent from behind almost instantly. *'Alucard Shield:' Alucard's Family Heirloom Shield, which he wields in conjunction with his sword. It is an incredibly durable Holy Shield, effective against all types of attacks. *'Dragon Helm:' A dark, dragon-shaped helm that Alucard may wear in combat, a symbol of his blood connection with Vlad Tepes Dracula. When wearing it, Alucard's visage strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies. *'Alucard Mail:' Alucard's Family Heirloom Armor. An incredibly durable Holy mail, capable of enduring attacks from Dracula himself. When wearing it, Alucard receives enhanced resistance against Fire, Lightning and Ice magic. *'Twillight Cloak:' A mystical cloak suitable for vampire nobility. With its pitch black cloth reminiscent of the night-sky, lined with a blood-red interior, the cloak bestows Alucard with an aura of darkness while also enhancing his durability. *'Necklace of J:' An enchanted necklace that slightly increases Alucard's defense. The least effective of his traditional equipment. Intelligence: Gifted. An incredibly talented combatant proficient in numerous forms of armed combat. A skilled wizard with a mastery over Dark Magic. Holds centuries of experience. As Genya Arikado, he is a high-ranking member of a Japanese Secret Government Agency Weaknesses: As a Dhampyr, Alucard lacks practically all of a true vampire's disabilities, such as a weakness to Holy weaponry and an aversion to sunlight. However, he is still weak to running water (Though that can be countered with a snorkel-shaped Holy Relic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dhampyr:' Alucard is a Dhampyr, a half Human / half Vampire hybrid. As the son of the Dark Lord Dracula, Alucard is the Vampire Prince, his powers far exceed that of any ordinary vampire, with no one but his father surpassing his strength. As Alucard isn't a true vampire, he is neither truly human, nor fully demonic in nature, and as such lacks the connection to Chaos that demons have. However, he also lacks the majority of vampiric weaknesses. **'Immortality:' As a Dhampyr, and the son of Lord Dracula, Alucard is immortal. He is immune to aging and is not susceptible to any earthly disease. **'Invulnerability:' As a Dhampyr and son of Lord Dracula, Alucard is effectively invulnerable. No weapon from the human realm can harm him, and even weapons with magical and alchemical origins are useless against him. Only very specific Weaponry such as the Belmont Clan's Vampire Killer, his own Sword and Spear, and Shanoa's Dominus can kill him. **'Bloodsucking:' As a Dhampyr, Alucard can feast on human blood for sustenance, and to increase his energies. However, unlike true vampires, Alucard's Blood-absorption abilities aren't limited to humans and other living creatures of the human world. On the contrary, he is perfectly capable of absorbing the blood of all manner of demonic entities. **'Shapeshifting:' As a Dhampyr, Alucard inherited his father's ability to shapeshift. Not only can he assume many demonic forms, but he can also alter his regular appearance and conceal his demonic powers. ***'Bat Form:' Alucard may transform into a single bat, or into a gigantic swarm of bats for transportation and to overcome his enemy through sheer numbers and disorientation. ***'Wolf Form:' Alucard can transform into a wolf to gain increased speed, and destroy his opponent with rapid charging attacks. ***'Mist Form:' Alucard can transform into a cloud of mist, becoming intangible and thus immune to physical harm. Said mist is also often poisonous in nature. *'Magical Powers:' As the Vampire Prince, Alucard holds incredible, nearly unrivaled magical power. He naturally has a master of Dark Magic, though he controls Holy Magic as well. **'Summon Spirit:' A simple offensive spell. Alucard summons a magical spirit which'll fly towards its target, exploding on contact. **'Tetra Spirit:' A more powerful version of the previous spell. As its name implies, Alucard summons four spirits to attack his opponent. **'Hellfire:' A classic vampiric attack. With a wave of his cape, Alucard releases a trio of hellish fireballs to scorch his opponent. **'Dark Inferno:' A more powerful variation of the Hellfire attack. Waving his cape, Alucard fires a pair of dark, meteoric orbs of darkness that bring great destruction. **'Dark Metamorphosis:' With this spell, Alucard greatly enhances his vampire Blood-Draining abilities. **'Soul Steal:' An incredibly powerful spell that allows Alucard to rip and absorb the souls of nearby enemies, devouring their essence and vitality and converting it into power **'Wing Smash:' An offensive move in which Alucard briefly sprouts vampiric wings and dashes towards his opponent, swiping his sword at full speed. **'Dark Lightning:' Alucard focuses his magical power, with dark runes manifesting before his hands, and releases a potent discharge of magical lightning. **'Infernal Blade:' An incredibly destructive offensive move. When executing it, Alucard will sink his blade into the ground, and let it be consumed by burning hellfire. Then, sprouting vampiric wings, he will dash towards his opponent with incredible speed, slicing them with his blade and subsequently provoking a gigantic explosion. *'Familiars:' Alucard is capable of summoning Familiars (使い魔 Tsukaima), magical Eidolons which may aid him both during combat, and outside of it. Alucard's magical powers allow him to control five primary Familiar: **'Bat:' The Bat acts as a companion in battle, and its power is parasitic in nature. Initially, as it is summoned, the Bat will be sluggish and weak, and won't be of much help. However, as it kills enemies and sucks their blood, the Bat will grow in strength and speed and grow more ferocious and predatory in combat. The Bat may also shoot fireballs as it becomes more powerful. **'Devil:' The Devil is another familiar that acts as an ally in combat. Like The Bat, it will be born weak and grow in power as it slays its enemies. However, The Devil is fickle and impish and unlike The Bat may often ignore his enemies and leave Alucard to deal with them by himself. As it becomes more powerful, The Devil may use elemental magic. **'Faerie:' The Faerie's role is that of a cleric. She follows Alucard passively, never assisting in physical combat, though every time he is wounded, poisoned, cursed, or negatively inflicted in any way, she will step in any remedy Alucard with her healing magic. If Alucard is killed in combat, The Faerie may use the Apples of Life to revive him with full force. **'Ghost:' The Ghost is parasitic. It will follow Alucard and attack his foes by leeching onto them and draining their soul, which will be converted into Alucard's own vitality. Like the other combative Familiars, The Ghost grows in magical power the more he is used by Alucard. **'Sword:' The Sword is Alucard's most powerful Familiar. As its name implies, it is a sentient Sword who will attack enemies on its own, without ever needing to be wielded by Alucard. The Sword is quite aggressive and destructive, and will often make quite work of Alucard's opponents, though it is also boastful and will often exclaim things such as "Slash!" or "Slice!" as it attacks. Gallery AlucardFanArt.jpg AlucardPortrait.jpg AlucardWeapons.jpg AlucardPortrait.png Genya1.jpg Judgment Concept.jpg Alucard3.jpg Alucard4.jpg AlucardForms.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (DMC 5 Dante was used, both were at Low 2-C, and both had access to all of their equipment. Speed was equalized.) Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) Ky's Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalised) Category:Absorption Users Category:Alchemists Category:Animal Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Axe Users Category:Beast Masters Category:Blood Users Category:Bow Users Category:Castlevania Category:Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Konami Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spies Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vampires Category:Weapon Masters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters